Luck of the Arcosian
by Dark-Automaton
Summary: One night, a young girl found herself not only in a hospital, but now a completely different species! Now, she has to deal with aliens who think she's nuts, royals who think she's psychic, and learning how to control alien superpowers. Rated for a potty-mouth protagonist in later chapters.
1. Misfortune

AN: _I do not own DBZ or it's characters. I only own Laura/Aurora and any other OCs I come up with._

**Luck of the Arcosian: Chapter 1**

What should I do first? Hm... I guess I should introduce myself. My name was Laura Hallows. I was about 15 years old when it happened, and I was in 9th grade(I started school a year later than most kids). I really don't know why or how it happened, it just did.

I believe it was a Friday, some time in March. I just got home from school, and quickly got my Biology homework done before messing around on the Internet. I really miss my old computer. I normally spent my time writing short stories and playing puzzle games on there. After getting off to have dinner, I got back on for a bit more before going to bed.

That's when things started getting weird. I don't remember much of my dream, but I know there was a lot of screaming and bright lights. I recognized the people who were screaming, they were the Z-Warriors. Those guys were from my favorite anime, Dragonball Z.

I think I was reliving the times I watched the show, because I could have sworn I heard Frieza and Cell in the mix of loud voices. Everything was going by too fast for me to fully comprehend what was going on. But during all that chaos, I heard a voice call out to me,

"Ma'am? Ma'am?!"

I didn't know who it was, and I didn't want to know. I just wanted the chaos to stop. I screamed at the voice to stop, but it wouldn't relent. It kept calling me, and I kept yelling in return. The chaos was swirling about me like a vortex, I thought it was going to swallow me whole. I guess I remember more of that dream than I thought I did.

Anyways, when I was almost going mad at the sound of it all, I woke up. I was panting, my head was pounding like a little construction worker was using his jackhammer at full power. My eyes were filled with bright white light as I opened them.

That's when I saw them. There were these weird looking creatures surrounding my bed, five in total. I didn't recognize them as doctors at first, but I did recognize one thing. They bore an odd resemblance to Frieza. I did the only thing I knew how at the time: panic.

I kicked, screamed, and cried like a small child who didn't want to go to the dentist. The doctors tried to speak to me with words I couldn't understand, but it was no use. When I tried moving my arms, I noticed there were restraints on my wrists, as well as something else. I had these weird arm-guards going from right below my elbows, down to my wrists, giving me decent range of motion.

I looked at my restrained hands. They were a pale shade of blue with opaque black nails. I didn't know at the time; I just thought I was injured. I took deep breaths, calming myself down. I looked around to get a better look at the room.

It was about the size of a bedroom, with bleached white walls, and equally white furniture. From what I could tell, this was a hospital room, but not like the ones on Earth. There was one of those healing chambers that were used in the Frieza saga in the corner, as well as some strange medical tools in a container on the counter.

I looked over to the doctors, and noticed a few things. One, they were quite varied in appearance, and not one looked like they were a member of the Cold family. Two, they were speaking to one another in some language I didn't recognize. It had them rolling their "r"s and it seemed like something that would give someone a European accent.

I tried to see if there were any mirrors in the room, but there were none I could get myself. I called out to the medical professionals,

"Uh.. Hey. Could one of you guys get me a mirror? Please?"

They turned away from each-other with surprised expressions on their faces, before one of them obliged to my request. He held the circular mirror in front of me, and I nearly screamed at what I saw. There was me, but not...me.

The reflection looked like me, but with a green gem in the place of my hair, light blue skin, and these weird purple lines going down from my eyes and connecting under my jaw. I looked to my arms again, and I noticed that there were green gems on the arm-guards too. I began to hyperventilate, I couldn't believe what was happening.

The doctor noticed my reaction and put the mirror away, as if that was causing the problem. It took me a moment to regain my bearings, before the doctors asked me a few questions. A particularly old one asked me this,

"Excuse me miss, but do you have a name?"

"Uh...Um..."

I knew my real name would sound strange, but maybe something else would do the trick. I settled on the one that came first to my mind,

"Aurora. My name is Aurora."

"I see," the old alien written it down on some sort of touchpad, "Now, what's your family name?"

"F-family name? I... don't remember."

I didn't know whether they have family names or not in their, or should I say, _our _culture. Then again, the only examples we ever saw from the show were from a single family line, so they had no need to call out their family names. The doctors seemed to have been confused by my odd lapse in memory.

They began talking in their little group again. I tried to understand what they were saying, but they were talking in that bizarre language again. It irritated me to no end. They were talking about me, right in front of me, and I couldn't understand a damn word they were saying!

I heard a thump from next to the bed I was laying in, simultaneously feeling a minor amount of coldness to an appendage I forgot I should have had. I willed it to lift up, and I noticed a long lizard-like tail raise up from beside the bed. I then took inventory over my being to see what other physical differences there were.

I looked to my chest, flatter than a board. I was certainly in better shape than I was as a human, though. I wasn't wearing any clothes, too. That kind of makes sense, my new species seemed to have the anatomy of action figures when it came to _that_. I wasn't wearing my glasses at the time, so I didn't have the best vision.

Another person walked into the room. She was a lot younger than the doctors, and had a red and gold color scheme to her where Frieza would have had purple and white. She was also holding a tray of some strange food, and brought it towards the doctors.

They turned to her after she addressed them with "Areshe Frost, Ino hett mec boruvion."

The oldest one, the one who asked my name, accepted the tray from her. She left the room without another word, but gave me a passing glance in the process. I noticed some traces of pity in her expression, as well as some other emotions that I couldn't quite make out.

The old doctor walked towards me, holding the tray in his hands. He placed the tray on the bed's built in table, and began to undo my restraints. The other doctors seemed to be on guard, I guess in the event I go nuts or something. Man, did my wrists hurt when I got them out.

Anyways, I tried the food. There was this bland paste stuff and a fruit, and apparently I was supposed to put the fruit's juice into the paste. That stuff was actually pretty good after that. The doctors seemed to be surprised that I didn't know that. After my alien breakfast, they gave me a more in-depth interview,

"Miss Aurora, do you remember how you arrived in our facility?"

"No, I remember going to bed, and then finding myself here."

"Okay then," the doctor to the left was writing this down, "Go on."

"Um... I don't remember much more than that. I did have this really crazy dream though."

"I see. Why do you not speak in out native language?"

"I don't know it. I only know English." There goes my big mouth.

"What is 'English'?"

"That's what my parents called the language we're speaking." I came up with that quickly enough.

The interviewing doctor nodded, "Do you know your parents' names?"

I shook my head in the negative, "I don't remember that."

"Alright then. Are you aware of any preexisting medical conditions before you came here?"

"I'm nearsighted, my vision gets blurry in shorter distances than normal. And last time I checked, my knee was having some issues." That was not a lie, I was told by one of my parents that I had pulled a muscle in my knee, causing it to hurt when I bent it too much or locked it.

"Okay, are you still capable of flight?"

There went my semi-normal bravado, "Uh... No, I never learned how."

The doctors were shocked at this, "What? Why?"

"I don't think my parents ever taught me."

"What about ki manipulation?"

"Never done that before."

Now they were looking at me like people look at lost puppies or kids from 3rd world countries. I am guessing they thought of me as not only crazy, but a child neglect victim too. If I ever thought I could somehow achieve a normal life as an alien, that ability is gone. Weird how I just put "alien" and "normal" in the same sentence like that.

* * *

AN: _Do you like it? Do you think it needs work? Please let me know in a review. And no, this is not a self-insert. This takes place a couple years before Raditz landed on Earth._


	2. Temper

AN: _I do not own, nor ever will, own DBZ or it's characters. I do own Aurora, though. Also, I've had a little inspiration from various fanfic writers from this site, and will occasionally reference them. For example: I referenced Mr. Arkham's Reign with the food thing._

**Luck of the Arcosian: Chapter 2**

Not long after the little interview from the doctors, I was scheduled to meet an eye doctor. The guy wasn't an Arcosian, like myself, but whatever Zarbon was. I could tell by the weird golden eyes, it looked like they were part of a mask. Must be a species thing.

Anyways, the guy had checked my eyes not too differently then the doctors at home did. I had then just realized something, how was I to get back home? In all the confusion with the whole 'turning into the same species as a bloodthirsty tyrant' thing, I had not thought once of how to get home.

The optometrist(I think that's what they're called) said that I could get eye surgery, but for the same reasons I had back on Earth, I refused. No way in hell was I going to let people shoot lasers in my eyes. He then gave me these futuristic looking things that looked like a cross between a visor and goggles, apparently those were the Arcosian equivalent to glasses. Not surprising considering the major differences in biology.

I was sent back to the mental ward, which I differentiated from the others via the mad screams of the other patients. No doubt there that they thought I was crazy. I let my mind wander as the doctors locked me in my room again(they do that every time I reenter the room).

_"What the hell is going to happen to me? One, I'm on an alien planet. Two, I have been somehow turned into a member of that planet's dominant species. Three, the aliens think I'm nuts. Four, I'm still a minor, which means I'll probably get adopted by an alien..."_

Wow, did I have a lot to think about. There wasn't much to do in the room, as they don't seem to know what could set me off or what. All there was to do was read some books and watch the broadcasts. Those, and contemplating my future.

Well, I thought that I might as well see what alien news is like. I messed around with the remote for a while until I found the news channel. On the screen was what appeared to be a Brench man reporting on the weather, but I had noticed something else entirely.

They had the same year system as Earth. Not my Earth, but the Earth where the Z-fighters were! "_If__ this means what I think it means, then...Raditz hasn't been sent to Earth yet!" _I had nearly jumped out of my seat. If what happens in the series is correct, then that means that this world is in trouble.

Dear God, now I had even _more_ problems. I needed to write it down, everything that has happened to me. I tend to find it easier to solve problems when I've written them down, which causes problems when there are nosey people around.

I took out an empty notebook from the drawer under the bed, probably to give me something to do. I then began writing down as much of Dragonball Z facts I knew: when Frieza would die, who the Z-fighters were, etc. I written everything in chronological order, and then wrote down what to avoid.

After that, I wrote down my current predicament. I recorded my dream, my former appearance, and even my trip to the optometrist. Before I knew it, an eighth of the 200 page book was full, filled with my predictions and predicaments.

Later, around what I assume to be noon, one of the nurses came in and gave me my lunch. She was the same one who came in when I first arrived here. She noticed my journal, and I covered it with my hands. The nurse placed the tray of food on the table, and began speaking to me,

"Hello Miss... Aurora, is it? I'm just wondering, how much do you know of your old home?"

Here it goes again. The staff that have been working with me for the past 2 days have been asking me all sorts of questions. These tended to range from "What did your parents look like?" to "Are you from one of the colonies?" I know they're trying to identify me, but it gets really annoying when they do it so incessantly.

"Not much, just that it wasn't as stormy as here. Don't you guys have other patients to treat?"

Evasive, yes, but at least they're used to it by now. The nurse nodded and left. I turned to my meal and shoved it down my gullet quickly, so I had more time to think. While doing so, I could've sworn I unhinged my jaw like a snake. I shuddered, Arcosians were quite the mysterious race, but being able to do that is just unsettling.

Anyways, they'd have to let me out sooner or later. And even then, I'd still have to find out what I'm supposed to do for getting back home. I know for a fact that the Z-warriors would probably be suspicious of an Arcosian, and therefor, attack me. And how the hell would I explain this anyways?

Then I noticed something, my journal was missing! That sneaky bitch took my journal when I wasn't looking! "When that dumb broad comes back here, I'm gonna wring her skinny little neck!" I thought out loud angrily. I must've been yelling for a while, because by the time I was done ranting on how I was going to punish that nurse, it was already time for dinner.

They sent another nurse into my room. A male one, one of those human-like aliens you'd see on Frieza's ship. He looked like he was ready to just throw the food at me and then run like a madman, or like someone who's been sent to feed a lion while in a meat-suit. Did they actually hear what I said and just go "Oh, we better not send that nurse back in there, let's just send some alien guy, we have more."?

The funny thing is, I don't even think they knew how to read what I wrote in that notebook. Either way, I was pissed, and scaring the hospital staff. The male nurse quickly plopped the tray on the table and ran out of my room like a bat out of hell. "Pussy. I don't even know _how_ to use my powers." I said out loud, secretly hoping that he heard that.

After eating, I decided to try focusing my powers. Hell, if I am gonna live out my life as an alien, I might as well know how they do things. I tried to focus my energy underneath myself, but it took several tries before I slowly lifted myself of the ground.

Sadly though, I couldn't do much with that. The windows were barred, and I don't think they would keep mental patients with superpowers in weak buildings with no guards. I then decided to practice with Ki blasts, as I would probably not get taught how to do that from anyone else. After all, everyone else thinks I'm nuts.

I focused my energy into my index finger, and pointed it at the empty cup that no-one showed up to collect. I thought out the words "Death Beam," and fired. In the blink of an eye, a thin purple beam of light shot from my finger. The cup shattered into a million pieces, and the table on which it sat was singed from the beam's heat.

"Cool!" I smiled, happy that I now knew how. Good thing I play practiced at home all the time, huh? I then got the most childish idea in my mind, "Hey, if I can do the Death Beam, does that mean I can do the Kamehameha?"

I was excited to do the famous Turtle School move, but before I could, a small team of guards rushed into my room. They were all wearing Planet Trade armor, and not one of them looked friendly. "Oh fuck, I forgot about the guards." I facepalmed to myself.

* * *

AN: _Did you like it? Does it need improvement? Do you have any ideas for the future? Please tell me in a review._


	3. Curiosity

AN: _DBZ doesn't belong to me. I do, however, own Aurora and Tundra._

**Luck of the Arcosian: Chapter 3**

_~Tundra's POV~  
_

I got a call at about 6:05 PM. My father, Lord Cooler, as well as my uncle Frieza and grandfather King Cold, were all out on Planet Trade business. So in their absence, I watch over our homestead.

Where are my manners? I am Prince Tundra, and I make sure nothing happens to the royal family's crown jewel and home planet, Arcos. I am approximately 16 years of age, but still mature enough to work.

I'm certainly more mature than my stupid little cousin Kuriza. That 8 year old pain-in-the-neck thinks that _he_ should watch over Arcos, ha, he couldn't watch over the palace's backyard without something going hilariously wrong.

Where was I? Ah, yes. I got a call at about 6:05 in the evening, right after I finished my supper and began the usual paperwork. I believe the man who called said "Lord Tundra, we need some assistance here. There is this mysterious mental patient who seems to know the royal family's signature Death Beam."

"_Why in the world would some nutcase know the Death Beam? Unless, they are a distant family member..."_

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." I ended the call. If there was another member of the royal family out there, then they could be a threat to the current royalty's throne. If not, then we would have quite the mystery on our hands. Either way, I've just received my get-out-of-work pass for the evening.

I flew on my hovercraft towards the hospital where the patient was being kept. Nothing special, a simple 10 story building with barred windows and an equally tall parking garage next door. I hopped off and walked into the lobby, where a nurse directed me to the patient's room.

I had asked for the patient's diagnosis, to which the nurse replied,

"Well, she claims to have amnesia, as she says that she doesn't remember even coming here. She also shows signs of being subject to child neglect, as she at first did not know how to fly or manipulate Ki, the two things her parents _should_ have taught her. And for reasons we have yet to find, she panicked at the sight of the doctors, as well as her own reflection."

"That is odd. Perhaps she forgot what she looked like, or maybe never encountered her own kind besides her parents." I theorized.

"Maybe, she is still hesitant to say anything about herself."

"Alright then. Now, could you please tell me the events that lead to her using my family's signature attack?"

"Ah, yes, of course." The nurse seemed to be rather nervous, as she was sweating bullets at the moment. "Well, my coworker, Nurse Aisu, had entered the patients room with her dinner. Like most of those working with the patient, she asked about her past. The patient then gave a vague answer, and then sent the nurse away. On her way out, Aisu took the patient's notebook, thinking that it would prove useful in finding out the patient's identity."

The nurse pulled out a notebook with a black cover, and then opened it up to a random page. On the paper was a language with 26 characters, and a visible pattern. I could not identify what the language was, but there was the occasional drawing. These drawings mainly showed pictures of Saiyans and other races doing Ki attacks.

One that caught my attention was a picture depicting a hand with black nails, shooting a Death Beam from the looks of it. I spoke to the nurse,

"Did it ever occur to you that the patient may have been lying? Because from the looks of these sketches, she must have studied years worth of attacks, if not at least witnessed them. Have you done any DNA analysis yet?"

"Yes, the patient is as far from the royal bloodline as any commoner. However, she doesn't match any of the DNA profiles on the database. We weren't even aware an Arcosian could have such a bizarre eye color."

"I see. Let me see her." I ordered. The nurse quickly opened the door to the patients room, and stood beside the doorway. I walked into the relatively small room, but didn't get very far. In the middle of the room was a crowd of guards, apparently trying to restrain whom I assumed to be the patient.

There were clear sounds of cursing coming from the restrained, as I heard strange words both familiar and unfamiliar to me. I dismissed the guards, who seemed relieved that they could get away from the rowdy patient. They filed out of the room like a bat out of hell, and I got a better look at the patient.

I was rather surprised by what I saw. Lying on the bed, with her wrists and ankles restrained, was an Arcosian girl no older than myself. She had azure skin, forest green bio-gems, and bizarrely gray eyes. The latter of which gave me a short-lived glare before shifting to a expression of surprise. Her first words to me caught me off guard,

"Holy crap. You look just like Lord Cooler, but shorter. You are also kind of cute... Um, hello?"

Besides the little comment, she was did not seem to be trying anything. Yes, I'll be honest here, my father's genes definitely got the best of me. I do look like a teenage version of him, but with a dark blue and red instead of purple and blue. Anyways, it is rude not to respond to an inquiry, so I did the best I could,

"Hello, I am the young Lord Tundra."

She did respond to me, "Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Aurora."

"What is your family name?"

"So far as I know, I don't have one. Man, now they're sending in the big guns. If they wanted my identity so badly, they should maybe consider the fact that I may not _want_ to talk about it. So, what're you here for?"

Her casual tone was almost insulting, but I reminded myself that she was, age-wise, my peer. I also didn't forget her alleged mental illness. I kept my stoic face throughout this, and answered her question.

"I was called here because you did something that only trained members of the royal family could do."

"Bitch slap a guy twice your size?"

"No. You used the Death Beam. In a _hospital_ no less." I said in a strict tone. I don't even know what a "bitch" is, I am simply assuming that it is some alien curse word.

"Hey, they don't let me out of my room. And even if they did let me out, where would I go? I don't know jack-shit about this place, just that it's really cold all the time."

"That's not the point. It is illegal to use the Death Beam without special permission by a member of the Arcosian royal family. Even then, no-one teaches it except for members of the family to other members. How did you learn my family's technique?" I pressed. Her response was,

"I.. Uh... Know the future?"

I glared at her, and she gave me a nervous look. "Hey, I do! In a few years, the last of the Saiyans are gonna tear the PTO apart!" She stopped, and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. It was as if she said something forbidden. I pressed harder,

"What do you mean by that? There are only, what, three Saiyans left? Not one of them could even faze my uncle, no less my entire family."

"Look, all I can say is this: something bad is going to happen to your relatives. I know it."

"Oh please, spare me from your mad ranting. No wonder you're in here."

"At least my uncle didn't blow up the home planet of the Saiyans with a Super Nova, but not before killing their king." She stated almost smugly. She did get me there. No-one was told of what happened to Vegeta, and frankly, no-one cared.

To the rest of the Arcosians, the Saiyans were just another subservient species that fought for our leaders. Their planet was not exactly resourceful, and they did have a bad reputation for being barbaric in nature. These kinds of thoughts towards aliens were not uncommon in Arcosian society. I suppose my relatives popularized that.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw it." That's all she told me. I thought that I might as well ask her a few more things before I head out.

"If you never done Ki manipulation before, then how in the hell did you learn to use the Death Beam?"

"Oh, that? I really don't know. Dumb luck I guess. I have heard a lot of ways on how to do Ki manipulation stuff, but there's still a lot of things I don't know. For example: Ki sensory."

"People can sense energy?"

"Yeah. I'll be honest here, I am not exactly all that good at flying."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have the worst attention span. I can't concentrate on anything I'm not used to, flying included. So, what do you guys normally do with kids who have no known family members, but know the future? Because honestly, I have no idea how this world works."

What a bizarre question. If she didn't include the "knowing the future" thing, then she'd be sent to a foster home. Now, if she was actually being honest, she could be a very useful asset. I pressed the button on my scouter, 2052, not bad, but not all that impressive.

I know there are psychic people out there. Hell, my uncle employed one into his special forces. However, we've normally exterminated them for their dangerous abilities. This girl, Aurora, is an Arcosian though. If we did destroy her, who knows what the people would think. So, I gave her the only solution I could think of.

"We would probably employ you into the Planet Trade Organization. In fact, if they let you out, we'll draft you."

"Draft? As in, _force_ me to join?" She was throughly pissed now, and what a sight it was. Her fists were clenched, her face was turning purple, and her eyes looked like they would shoot Ki at me any moment now. Thankfully though, she was terrible at it.

I gave a wry grin, and left her behind. Her face was priceless. "Coward!" She shouted at my back.

* * *

AN: _How's this Chapter? Like it, hate it, got a suggestion? Let me know in a review._


	4. Contemplation

AN: _I do not own DBZ or it's characters. I only own my OCs._

**Luck of the Arcosian: Chapter 4**

_~Aurora's POV~_

The asshole who had just introduced himself as "Tundra" had left the room. A little after that, a male nurse came in and undid my binds, but not before making me promise to never pull a stunt off like that again. The skinny jerk left as well, locking my door once more.

"Thank _God_ that's over. I swear to never try using Ki attacks where there are probably cameras. Why the hell didn't I think of that beforehand?" I told myself, rubbing my aching wrists.

Wait a minute, Tundra didn't just say that he was gonna draft me into the PTO when I got out of here, right? The moment I realized it once again, I screamed in anger, "FUCK! IT! ALL!"

I heard a few things outside my door clatter to the ground, as well as some of my fellow mental patients screaming again, and some baby crying in the distance. Congratulations, Aurora, you just woke up the entire goddamn hospital.

_"In my defense, it's Tundra's fault. Apparently, douchieness runs in his family."_ I thought humorlessly. _"Ah, well. I've read enough fanfiction to expect this."_

I once more ran over the rules of "Real-life Human to DBZ Alien Fanfiction":

1. One of the first things you'll do is get recruited into either the Z-Fighters, or the Planet Trade Organization.

2. You'll almost always arrive a year or two before the events of DBZ.

3. You'll most likely run into the Saga villains throughout your stay.

Well, keeping those in mind, I had to write down a way to deal with all of those. Thankfully, the nurses returned my notebook when they saw my tantrum. Albeit, they gave it back when I was being restrained by those wimps. Honestly, they could have done better than those fools.

The first thing I'll have to worry about is Frieza, Cooler, or maybe even King Cold. Depends on who recruits who, I suppose. So, I'll have to be careful around those guys, and by that I mean be as much of an ass-kisser as I can when I'm around them, and avoid my coworkers.

Considering Tundra's reaction to my casualness, I'm assuming that our species does not appreciate civilians getting blasted for minor cases of insubordination. Good, I've got an advantage. The main downside is that I look nothing like a human besides the basic structure, and will probably get attacked by Vegeta(or any of the other fighters) the moment he sees me.

Thankfully, though, Goku will still be around by the time Frieza makes his arrival on Earth, or Cooler does. If I'm on either ship by then, I'll know when to clear out. All I have to do is get the hell out of Frieza's ship before Vegeta goes on a rampage, and then survive long enough for the last wish to Porunga to be granted.

But first, I have a couple of years before that, and I have a stuck-up prince to deal with. If he's always like how he was when he got here, that means that he's probably just a teenage version of his dad. I wonder if the kid from Nekomajin Z is like that too.

I looked out of the barred window, and noticed how dark it had gotten. "Damn, how long was I thinking for?" I commented.

I sat back into my bed, and pulled the thin sheets over myself. I didn't feel all that comfortable in the hospital. Not because of the aliens that just think I'm a loon, or the jerkass royalty, or even the constant surveillance. No, I was uncomfortable in that hospital because I didn't know what to do.

My family, friends(the few I had), and my history all stayed where I left them. On Earth, my homeworld. I was an entire universe away from them. I opened my eyes, not noticing myself close them.

How was my family doing without me? Sure, I didn't do much in the house, but I still loved them half to death. Ma must be bawling her eyes out, not knowing where her little girl is. Dad? He's probably furious out of the lack of evidence or leads. My brothers are probably confused, and talking to everybody to ask if they knew anything. My sis would probably have gone to the media, like the attention whore she is.

Either way, despite there only being 5 people effected by me daily, someone's hurting right now.

Just then, a metaphorical light-bulb beamed above my head. The dragonballs! Surely they could help me. If not, the Supreme Kai during the Buu saga could find an explanation. The guy could read minds, couldn't he? At the very least, I could find out how it happened.

Sadly though, I'd have to wait several years, about a decade if my memory is correct. By then, the cops back in my homeworld would give up and deem me dead. As I closed my eyes, and let my drowsiness overtake me, I muttered one last phrase,

"Goddammit..."

* * *

_~Tundra's POV~_

After I left Miss Aurora's room, I had asked one of the nurses standing by,

"Did you scan the pages of that notebook?"

She nodded, and gave me the copied papers. I then left the hospital without another word. I had work to do, and this would have to wait just a little bit longer. After a couple of hours of the usual, I now had enough time to deal with the strange girl.

In any case, my uncle Frieza would've killed her, but my father and grandfather would simply draft her and ask over time. You have one guess as to who I'm going to listen to. I will need to keep Aurora near a member of my family at all times, just not my uncle.

I had decided to call my father, whom would not as busy at this time. I walked up to the communications screen, and entered the code for my father's ship. After a few seconds, an image appeared.

On the screen was a man with blue skin, short blond hair, and was in customized Planet Trade armor. I recognized him as the leader of what is currently called "Cooler's Armored Squadron", a trio my father hired as his elite. Sauza saw me and saluted,

"Good evening, Prince Tundra."

"I need to speak with my father for a few minutes, a minor issue has come up on Arcos." I responded, not interested in the formalities. He nodded, dropping the salute, but before he could say anything, another voice piped up,

"He is right here."

I then saw my father's image arrive on the screen, his face stoic. I saluted my father respectively,

"Good to see you again father. I know it has been a while since our last conversation, but I need to discuss something with you in private."

His face betrayed a minor amount of curiosity, before he dismissed his soldiers from their stations in the comm room. He turned back to me, "Now we can speak in private. So, what is the problem?"

"Earlier today, not too long ago, I received a call that said that a mysterious Icejin had used the Death Beam, despite the fact that no-one teaches it to commoners. Even stranger yet, the person does not even have any records on the homeplanet or the colonies, and she claims not to have any memory of her past." I replied, putting it together the best I could.

Father looked at me while listening, before nodding in confirmation,

"That does sound strange. However, I would not be surprised if she was simply lying about her amnesia. You did say that the person was female, right?"

"Yes, I'll send you the file now." I said. He received the file on his computer shortly after, and after a couple minutes of him reading it,

"I see, I would suggest you bring her into the Planet Trade, and have the soldiers monitor her for any hints to her past. She might be useful if her claims are true."

"That is exactly what I thought you would say. I simply needed the confirmation from you. I suppose this is goodbye." I said. My father responded with a small smile,

"You're doing a great job watching over Arcos, Tundra. I'll see you again when the holidays come about, goodbye."

The transmission ended, and the screen turned back to it's default black. I smiled to myself, unable to hide the joy I felt over my father's pride over me. I walked back to my office, and began writing down note for tomorrow. On my to do list for tomorrow: recruit Aurora.

* * *

AN: _Like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions for the story? Please put your opinion in a review._


	5. Recruitment

AN: _I don't own DBZ or it's characters, just my OCs. If you think I should change the rating due to Aurora's huge potty mouth, let me know in a PM or review._

**Luck of the Arcosian: Chapter 5**

_~Aurora's POV~  
_

Well, my fourth morning in this smelly old hospital was pretty uneventful: got up, received breakfast, yadda yadda yadda. Same old boring stuff with those old doctors thinking I'm nuts or something. However, when noon came around, things got a lot more... interesting.

First, the _really_ old doctor, who I am assuming is named Frost, walked into my room holding a package while giving me a big grin. I asked him why he was so freaking giddy, and he told me that I was to join the royal army. I immediately put it together: that's what they call the PTO on this planet.

Of course, I kind of expected them to draft me one way or another(thank Kami for all those human-turned-alien fanfics). Anyways, Frost gave me the box, which was containing a set of Planet Trade armor. The old guy left for me to get changed, which I took my time to get a good look at the armor.

I remember when I used to cosplay in a fake set of these. The armor was much like that of Vegeta's when he began to live on Earth. There were no shoulder pads or anything similar to those. The trim on the main part of the armor was white, with the rest being a dark blue. The spandex that was worn underneath was a black color, and was fitted so that the top half was invisible under the main armor, making it look like I was wearing shorts along with it.

There weren't any gloves or boots to the ensemble, nor was there a scouter in the box. "I suppose they don't give those to newbies." I commented with a disappointed face. I was well aware that they didn't have to give the shoes or gloves to Arcosians, considering the weird arm and shin guards that we are apparently born with.

I was more disappointed that I didn't get a scouter. I've always wanted an actual scouter, just to look cool. Sadly, I suppose that I had to get trained first. I talked from my spot next to the bed,

"Done."

The old guy walked back in, still giving that smile that almost made me think he was senile. He told me candidly,

"The Prince Tundra expects you at the royal palace soon. I am assuming you don't know where that is."

I shook my head, "I don't know where that is. Out of curiosity, why are you acting like I'm your kid?"

"You have no-one else to congratulate you."

"Um... Thanks?" I said, unsure if I should be offended or what. After a long and very awkward silence, I had to break the ice,

"So, where do I go from here? I mean, I have no home or belongings to pack."

The doctor lead me out of the mental ward, and into the lobby of the hospital. As they were on Earth, it was boring, sterile, and packed with old magazines. Sitting in one of the rows of chairs, was a PTO soldier that looked like Jeice, but with orange skin and black hair. The soldier looked in my direction, and stood up.

"Are you miss Aurora?" he asked in a vaguely cockney accent.

I nodded, "Yeah, that would be me."

He told me to follow him, and lead me to the outside. A blast of freezing cold smashed into my face like a ton of bricks, but it didn't effect me all that much, surprisingly. Must be normal for Frieza's race; otherwise, he would be some sort of pussy. Still, it was pretty freaking cold,

"Damn, I don't remember the outdoors being _this_ chilly."

The dude gave me a weird look, before gesturing me to follow him. He lead me to what looked like a sort of hovercraft made for more than one person. I assume that Tundra told him that I can't fly worth shit. We boarded the craft, and the unnamed soldier drove it out of the small town where the hospital was located.

After about 20 minutes of the hovercraft's annoying buzzing, I saw a blob in the distance that was even whiter then the snow. It got larger and larger, until I could make out the details of a huge city, entrapped in some sort of forcefield to protect the buildings.

The place looked like it was made of marble, and reminded me of a futuristic version of the Roman cities I saw back home. I could see Arcosians of all shapes, sizes, and colors of the rainbow everywhere, as well as the occasional unnamed alien. I couldn't stop myself from looking around like a small child at the aquarium.

The other person in the ship gave me an annoyed look as we landed. I jumped out and landed on my weirdly shaped feet, and returned his expression with a smug grin of my own. He lead me into this gigantic building, with walls that looked like marble and metal with big circular windows. If you looked at it the right way, you might be able to make some comparisons between it and those huge spaceships that the Cold family use.

After a long walk on the tile floors, we arrived at a modest door. The soldier pressed a button on a panel next to the door, and spoke into a microphone connected to it,

"Lord Tundra, I have the new recruit you asked for."

A response from the speaker, with Tundra's voice, "Send her in."

I barely bit back a "Cold prick.", and gritted my teeth under a fake smile. The door opened like you'd see in the Sci-Fi movies, and revealed a surprisingly simple office area. Light gray walls made of a plastic-like material, tile flooring like the rest of the building, and practical metal furniture. At the desk situated on the other side of the room, was a very busy looking Tundra.

_"Figures,"_ I thought, _"The adults must be running the PTO while this dude handles the homeplanet. That's almost enough to make me feel sorry for him. Almost."_

* * *

AN:_ Ending this chapter a little bit short, for reasons that I wanted to get the next chapter out sooner. Please take note that this is still in planning, and it may be a while before I work out the next chapter. I know for a fact that I won't be giving up on this, so please bear with me for the time being._


End file.
